Going Under
by unicorn-skydancer08
Summary: Terence saves Tumnus from drowning.


**GOING UNDER  
**

_This is part of a challenge between me and Elfwarriorgirl (now GwinMeldron); I proposed that each of us write a short story about Terence rescuing Tumnus from drowning, and later we would compare and contrast. So, if you should happen to see a story of hers that looks a little too close to mine, don't worry about it. She has my permission, and this was my idea to begin with. _

_No one is stealing anything, from anybody.  
_

_

* * *

_**Tumnus © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media**

**Terence and Story © unicorn-skydancer08**

_**All rights reserved.**_

**

* * *

**

Summers in Narnia were usually very wonderful, pleasurable seasons, but could get swelteringly hot, time and again. That was why Terence could be found swimming in the Eastern Sea at the foot of Castle Cair Paravel, one particularly hot day. Despite the heat of the day, the water felt delightfully cool, and Terence sliced through the waves like a playful dolphin.

The young unicorn, only just turned human, had always been fond of swimming. He loved the feel of the water against his face, relished the power of his own limbs driving him along; above all, he savored the feeling of lightness, the pure sensation of flying. (Well, this was about as close as he could get to flying, anyway.) Were it not for the concern of breathing, Terence would gladly spend all his time under the water. When he was in the water, it was almost like a rebirth. For a few moments, everything became new and exciting; life under the surface temporarily canceled out the life above it. Worldly concerns and troubled thoughts were washed away, and Terence felt free, one with the sea itself.

That, of course, ended all too soon when his breath ran out and he was obliged to return to the surface world.

But he would simply gulp in his fill, let himself go once more, and the phenomenon started all over again.

While the young man swam, rising and falling with the waves, his mate Tumnus ultimately came out onto the shore. For once, the faun was not wearing one of his scarves, as it was far too hot. The salty breeze from the sea rippled his honey-streaked curls that trailed over his forehead, and ruffled his thick, curly goatee. He stood quietly on the beach, his arms crossed over his bare chest, and watched Terence swim, noting with some amusement that the man was still fully dressed. All Terence had really bothered to remove were his boots, for they were laid up against a nearby rock. Terence dived down, then came up again a moment later, his face nearly hidden behind his long, dripping bangs. He exhaled loudly, then sucked in another lungful of air before dropping beneath the waves again. From the way his mate took to the water, it wouldn't surprise Tumnus in the least if Terence suddenly spouted gills and a tail.

When Terence emerged again, that was when he finally noticed Tumnus standing there.

"Hey, Tumnus!" he called out, waving enthusiastically to the faun. "Come on in; the water's fabulous!"

"No, _thank_ you," Tumnus called back.

"Aw, come on, mate!" Terence insisted, as he spread himself out on his back. "A nice, refreshing dip ought to do you a world of good, on a day like this!"

"I don't swim," said Tumnus pointedly.

Terence paused where he was for just a moment, staring at the faun in disbelief. "You're kidding me!"

"I assure you, Terence, I am perfectly content right here," said Tumnus. "A little sun never hurt anybody."

"Neither has a little water," Terence countered, before flipping over backwards and disappearing briefly from view.

Tumnus just rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

By the time Terence showed up once again, and had swept back his wet hair, he said, "You're not scared, are you?" There was a noticeably taunting edge to his voice.

"Scared? _Me?_" Tumnus now narrowed his eyes and flattened his long ears in indignation. He shook his head a second time, more firmly. "I don't think so, Terence!"

"Well, come on, then," Terence urged him, motioning with his hand. "If you're not afraid, get your tail in the water, already!"

Tumnus wasn't too keen on setting foot in the ocean, where the water stretched on to Aslan knew where, and extended to Aslan knew how many miles deep. But to prove to Terence he was no coward, the faun resolutely waded out into the shallows, until the water reached his hocks. "Oh, come on, you can do better than that!" said Terence.

So Tumnus ventured out a little farther. Now the water covered him up halfway to his waist.

"Come on," Terence repeated, "no need to be so timid."

Tumnus dared to take a few steps further.

When the faun was up to his chest, and when he refused to move any more from that spot, Terence took a deep breath and fully immersed himself. Tumnus couldn't see what the young man was up to under the water—but the next thing he knew, he felt one of his legs get yanked out from beneath him, causing him to topple. He barely had time to hold his own breath, let alone cry out in surprise or make any sound at all, before the water swallowed him completely. After a few seconds, Tumnus broke through the surface, thoroughly soaked and gasping noisily for air.

As he had inhaled some of the water, he immediately broke out into a fit of coughing. When he'd wiped the moisture from his eyes, he saw that Terence was looking at him triumphantly.

"There, now," the young man said, "that's more like it!"

Tumnus was not amused. "What's the big idea, Terence?" he demanded, when he could speak. "You trying to drown me, or what?"

Terence responded by roguishly spitting a mouthful of water into the faun's face, startling him and causing him to sputter again. "Why, you—!" In retaliation, Tumnus attempted to splash Terence himself. But Terence was too quick for him and, holding his nose, had already sunk safely beneath the surface.

Tumnus was quite annoyed at first, to say the least. But then he couldn't help himself, and broke into a smirk.

Somehow, it was impossible for him to stay mad at Terence, for very long.

As Terence went on sporting about in the sea, Tumnus joined him, and found this activity to be quite enjoyable. The water was indeed refreshing, and soothing against Tumnus's skin.

Tumnus was nowhere near as good a swimmer as Terence was, but Terence showed his mate how to perform a few strokes, and after a bit of practice, Tumnus began to catch on. Terence also demonstrated how to float on top of the water. This proved to be trickier than Tumnus thought, as he kept sinking like a rock whenever he tried it himself. But Terence was always there to retrieve him, every time he went under, and he encouraged the faun to keep trying. "You'll get the hang of it," the young man promised. "Remember to keep your head well back and your chin up when you're on your back. Above all else, try to relax. Relaxation is the key."

In time, Tumnus began to understand the technique, and soon he was able to float entirely on his own, without his friend having to bear him up. At one point, Tumnus felt brave enough to put his own face in the water. What he saw amazed him: the water was clear as crystal, bluer than anything he had ever seen in his life, with veinlike streaks darting about in shimmering patterns, and there were all sorts of interesting-looking fish. Tumnus was enchanted. No wonder Terence enjoyed swimming so much!

_He and I ought to do this more often,_ the faun thought elatedly to himself. _Every day, in fact, if the weather permits. _

When Terence was sure Tumnus could swim well enough by himself, he set off in his own direction.

For a while, everything was going very well—you could say they went swimmingly—until Tumnus unconsciously drifted out farther than he meant to.

Before he knew it, the current started getting stronger. The water foamed and swirled, and the rocking of the waves increased significantly. Tumnus's good mood disappeared fast as he found himself struggling more and more. He tried to make his way to shore, only to get shoved further out to sea.

"Terence!" he called out, when it became apparent he would need Terence's help.

But Terence didn't seem to hear, for the young man was facedown in the water for the time being.

Tumnus kicked out desperately with his hooves, and propelled his arms with all his might, but he was no match for the current, and ended up getting sucked all the way under. The brine stung his eyes and nose unpleasantly, and it was some time before he could breach the surface. When he finally managed to do so, he wailed to the heavens, "Terence—_help!_"

Terence, having just lifted his head, heard him that time. When he saw the faun and the danger he was in, his eyes widened with genuine alarm, and he gasped out loud.

"Oh, my gosh—_Tumnus!_"

With no time to lose, the white-haired youth lunged out after his drowning companion, using his arms as well as his legs to drive himself onward.

"Help me!" Tumnus continued to cry frantically, before he sank down completely and the water invaded his lungs.

Terence exerted himself to swim even faster. His own limbs were soon begging for mercy, and his lungs burned like fire, but he kept going, knowing this was literally a matter of life and death. He swam with every ounce of his strength, every fiber of him praying that he would not be too late. The sea had seemed so friendly at first, near the shallow end; but out here, it showed no mercy, to Terence or to Tumnus. Here, it was like a voracious monster, eager to consume them both.

Waves upon waves rolled continually over Tumnus, until he scarcely had time to so much as get a breath, let alone shout for help. His limbs were quickly failing him, as he lost the power of swimming in the heartless rush. Finally, just as Terence was about to catch up with the faun, Tumnus slipped below the roiling surface, for the last time.

Terence did not hesitate. Inhaling sharply, he immediately plunged down after him.

He pulled himself resolutely through the water with vigorous strokes and kicks, and caught up with Tumnus in two minutes. By that time, Tumnus's eyes were closed; fine streams of bubbles issued continuously from his mouth and nostrils even though he was no longer breathing, and he was sinking freely into the ocean's cold, dark depths.

No sooner had Terence reached his lifeless friend than he seized him round the middle, with both arms, and hauled him up. Just when Terence thought his own lungs would burst, he exploded out of the water, the fresh air greeting him like a slap to the face. Breathing raggedly, keeping a steadfast hold on Tumnus, the youth used what was left of his strength to strive for the shore. He made sure to keep Tumnus's head above the water, though the faun didn't appear to be breathing anymore, even now.

It was a long, difficult task for Terence, considering Tumnus's weight, his own fading strength, and the relentless tide. But he did his best, and after what must have been forever, they at last got to where it was shallow enough to stand. Wearily, Terence staggered onto the gloriously dry land, bringing Tumnus's body with him.

Tumnus did not stir as Terence laid him down gently on the soft white sand. The faun's eyes remained closed, and his face was an unpleasant shade of blue.

Thinking fast, Terence rolled his mate onto his front, then got on top of him and pushed down firmly on his back. Sure enough, a great gush of water spurted from Tumnus's mouth, drenching the sand around him. Terence pushed again, and another stream was instantly ejected. When the young man pressed down the third time, Tumnus gave a noticeable jerk.

Terence now hastily scrambled away. As Tumnus's body continued to heave and convulse, the faun made a strange gurgling sound, and ended up coughing out the rest of the water himself.

He hacked, gagged, and spluttered like mad, as what must have been half the ocean spilled out of him. Terence helped him to his knees, then offered several good thumps on the back. Even after the last bit of water had been drained from Tumnus's lungs, he continued to cough and gasp heavily, as if he would never breathe properly again.

Terence, overcome with emotion, pulled Tumnus against him and enveloped him in a soggy embrace, and the water that poured abundantly down the man's face wasn't just seawater.

Tumnus was so exhausted he could hardly move, and he was still in a bit of a daze, so it took him at least a minute to recognize what was happening around him.

"Oh, Tumnus, are you okay?" said Terence solicitously, when he eased his hold on him and they were looking each other in the eye.

"I…I think so." Tumnus's voice was scarcely above a whisper.

Terence sighed, and laid a hand over his heart, which had only just begun to resume beating. "Oh, you _scared_ me, mate," he said faintly. "Don't ever do that to me again." He sighed again, then folded Tumnus once more into his arms. This time, Tumnus returned the youth's impassioned hug. "I was afraid I'd lost you," Terence murmured into the faun's damp curls.

"I was afraid I was done for, myself," Tumnus replied huskily. Burying his face in Terence's neck, he went on earnestly, "Thank you, Terence. I owe you my life for this."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're safe, mate."

The two friends remained in the sand that way for a long time, holding each other as if they would never let go, Terence asking Tumnus at least a dozen more times if he really was okay. By the time they finally released one another completely, and they had struggled to their feet, Terence said, "I believe swimming lessons are over, for today. Don't you think?"

Tumnus agreed. From here on, he was staying on solid ground, not going near another body of water larger than a bathtub.

"Come on," Terence said, wrapping a guiding arm about the faun's shoulders, "let's get back to the castle."

Tumnus nodded fervently, and added on, "The nice, safe, and _dry_ castle."


End file.
